


Junko's Killing Game (Of Love)!

by asinineAnomaly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: And Bored, Mukuro is done with junko's shit but she just keeps doing shit, Pre-Despair, and loves messing with her class, junko is just dramatic, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAnomaly/pseuds/asinineAnomaly
Summary: Junko, bored as usual, decides it's time to host a game with an interesting prize, everyone's favorite lucky student Makoto Naegi!





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello, everybody!" A booming voice says over the microphone, "today is Hope's Peak Academy's first ever killing game of love!"

The fourteen people watching this however, were not amused.

"Junko, what are you doing?" Mukuro asked, confused because none of her plans involved... whatever this was.

Junko sighed, "I already said it! It's the first ever killing game of love! Of course, my dumb sister wouldn't get it," she muttered the last part, though the microphone still managed to catch it.

"It is rude to call your sister dumb!" Kiyotaka declared, "she is just as smart as the rest of us!"

"Indeed, however, I don't think that will stop her," Kyoko interjected.

"Wait, wait, wait! No one's actually gonna die right?" Yasuhiro nervously asked. He _liked_ living, thank you very much!

"No," _that's for later,_ Junko thought, "but doesn't that make it sound more dramatic!"

"What is this? Besides idiotic," Togami asked, annoyed.

"M-Master is r-right, this d-doesn't make any sense," Toko said, though her mind wandered at the idea of a love game with her master.

"Don't get any ideas," Togami snapped at her.

Toko's head dropped, "Yes, Master."

"It's simply for my entertainment," Junko stated.

Togami scoffed, "I'm leaving."

"Oh, no you don't! I haven't even gotten to the grand prize yet!"

"The grand prize?" Celeste repeated.

Junko smirked, she figured that would get everyone's attention, "Yep! Now to unveil it!"

A single spotlight hit an area of the now moving curtains. They separated to reveal. . .

"Makoto?" A confused Asahina asked.

Junko laughed, "Yep! The grand prize is a date with little Makoto Naegi here."

Makoto sighed, having given up arguing a while ago. Conversations began popping up among the students.

"Makoto wouldn't have agreed to this. . . right?" Chihiro nervously muttered.

Sakura, standing beside him, nodded, "Yes, it does seem unusual."

"A date with Makoto. . . but my career. . ." Sayaka muttered, she worked too hard to lose her title.

"Is everyone ignoring the fact that he's tied up in a chair? What the hell!" Mondo shouted.

"Oh? Perhaps Naegi-dono needs rescuing?" Yamada said, muttering something about a good plot.

"Boooooring! Does no one want to date Naegi!" Junko shouted.

"Well. . . I'm not _against_ it," Leon said. All eyes turned to him.

"Really?" Celeste said, appalled.

"Yeah, we've all thought about it, right?" Leon stated, "who doesn't love Makoto?"

"You've got a point there. . ." Asahina said.

Junko smiled, "Everyone's agreed? Good! Because no one leaves the gym until this is over!" She pulled out a a remote and hit a button, causing the doors and locking them, "upupupupu, this'll be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

"Soooo, here's how the game works! There will be different rounds that get harder as they go along! You could even call them levels like in a video game," Junko laughed, just like that annoying girl's games, "after each round, a certain amount of people will be 'killed' or in boring terms, disqualified!"

"How many people will be. . . killed in each round?" Sayaka asked.

Junko shrugged, "However many I feel like."

Mukuro sighed, "Why does none of this surprise me?"

Junko ignored her, "The first round will be a five question quiz! How much do you know about Naegi!" She pushed another button on her remote, revealing three circles labeled with different symbols, "each shape corresponds with a different answer to each question and you move to the square you think is right. First question, what is Naegi's talent? Circle is luck, square is writer, triangle is heir! Now, move it or lose it people!"

Everyone got it right, unsurprisingly, although it had taken Yasuhiro a lot of time to choose.

"That was annoyingly easy," Togami scoffed, annoyed that his talent had been one of the options.

"That's one point for everyone! Next question, what is Naegi's favorite manga genre? Circle is hentai, square is mystery, triangle is shoujo! Now, go!"

This one was more divided, with a little over half choosing mystery, one choosing hentai, and the rest with shoujo. Everyone stared at Touko, the sole person who chose hentai.

"W-what? Ma-Makoto is a t-teenage boy! Besides, shoujo isn't even a genre it's a demographic!" She scowled, pointing at Junko angrily.

Junko just shrugged, "Not my problem. A point for Kyoko, Ishimaru, Asahina, and Yamada!"

Makoto blushed in the background, muttering about how Komaru had made him read some.

"Hmm. . . here I thought Makoto had some taste. I suppose I was wrong," Celeste sighed.

Junko laughed at the statement, "Third question! Who is the most important person to Naegi? Circle is sister, square is mother, triangle is cousin! Move, slowpokes!"

This one was more even split, four in sister and five in both mother and father.

"Point for Mondo, Asahina, Chihiro, and Kyoko!" Junko hummed, she had predicted some of these, but a few had surprised her.

Makoto smiled, he did love his sister, even though she did annoy him at times.

"Next, what is Naegi's favorite animal? Circle is dog, triangle is cat, square is bear! Go!"

Three chose bear, five chose cat, and six chose dog, an interesting yet somewhat expectable split.

"Point for Mondo, Leon, and Sakura!" Junko had made a note to include bears in her plan, if only to annoy him.

Makoto chuckled, thinking of how surprised Mondo had been when he asked.

"Final question, what embarrassing thing did Naegi do until fifth grade? Circle is wet the bed, square is narrate everything he did, triangle is think he could suddenly gain super powers !"

Makoto blushed at the question, how did Junko even find out his embarrassing secret?

Four chose wet the bed, five chose narrate, and five chose super powers.

"Point for Mukuro, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Toko!" Junko said, "alright! That's it! Now, everyone with one point, you're dead! That means leave! And by leave, I mean sit on the bleachers because we're all stuck here! That means you three, Togami, Celeste, and Yasuhiro!"

The three did as they were told, albeit reluctantly in the case of Togami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are... I have very little ideas for rounds so suggestions would be appreciated! And please keep telling me who you want to win and lose as I'm still not sure who will win... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Time for round two!" Junko said, "this is a luck game in honor of our lucky student here!" She said, pinching Makoto's cheeks and making him more uncomfortable.

"Hm, shame," Celeste said, "I could have easily won this round."

Togami rolled his eyes, "Of course, gambling is partially luck."

"Good luck, Naegichi!" Yasuhiro yelled, earning odd glances from the other two sitting with him, "what? I predicted he had a crush on someone in our class. Junko must've done this because she knew!"

This statement earned a sigh from both of them, "I'm sure this is for her own amusement," Togami said.

"Indeed, this isn't the first time she's done something like this," Celeste agreed.

"The game is simple! Here, I have deck of cards for our players to choose from! Whoever draws the jack, queen, or king is out!" Junko said, holding the stack of cards out, "don't worry, they've been shuffled, now come pick! Let's start with my dear sister, Mukuro."

Mukuro blinked before walking up and taking one, "It's the ten of hearts," she let out a sigh of relief, glad to still be in the game.

"Aaaaaw, you're still in it, sis," Junko said, disappointed. She wanted her sister out of the game, if only to see her despair at losing a chance with her crush, "who's next?"

"I'll go next," Kyoko said, walking up and picking a card, "eight of clubs," she stated before walking back with a small smile.

"Next," Junko said, abrupt, she was hoping Kyoko would get out too, since she was pretty sure that Makoto had a crush on Kyoko.

"I guess, I'll go," Sayaka walked to the deck, picking up a card, "queen of diamonds. Sorry, Makoto," she said, smiling ruefully as she walked to the bleachers.

Celeste turned to her, "Did you do that on purpose?"

Sayaka smiled innocently, "I don't know what you could mean by that."

This earned a hmph from Togami, "Please, we all know about your excellent intuition."

"You sure she's not psychic?" Yasuhiro nervously asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not psychic," Sayaka said, although she would admit she had a hunch about what card would be there.

"Oh, me next!" Asahina enthusiastically said, picking a card, "seven of clubs," she smiled, she was still in it!

"I suppose I will go now," Sakura said, calmly going over and picking up a card, "king of spades," she walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"You don't seem very disappointed," Celeste noted.

Sakura shook her head, "I am a bit disappointed, however, I do have Kenshiro and while I have considered an. . . open relationship, we haven't talked about it and I won't go on a date behind his back."

"Oh, how mature."

"I shall go next!" Ishimaru declared, going up and taking a card, "five of diamonds!" He smiled.

"Kyoudai went, guess I'll go next," Mondo muttered, drawing a card, "six of spades," he said, smirking slightly.

"Oh, um, I guess I'll go, now," Chihiro said, "three of clubs," he said, before giving a relieved sigh and a smile.

"I shall make you proud Mistress!" Yamada declared, causing Celeste to roll her eyes, before prancing towards the deck, "j-jack of spades," he sulked to the bleachers.

"I expected nothing less from you, pig," Celeste said, disappointed.

"I apologize, Mistress," Yamada shamefully said.

Togami smirked, "You were planning to make him give the date to you if he won, weren't you?"

"Please, like you aren't planning to do the same with Toko," Celeste said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Guess I'll go," Leon stated, grabbing a card, "four of hearts," he smirked, satisfied.

"Hm, that just leaves. . . Toko! Come pick a card!" Junko declared.

"I-I was about to, y-you fashion m-minded bitch," Toko angrily said, picking up a card, "n-nine of diamonds," she said, muttering something about how master (and maybe Makoto) were the only worthwhile people in class.

"Well, that ends round two! Glad it went so smooth, upupupupu!" Junko said, "see you next time!"

"Who is she even talking to?" Celeste questioned.

"Who cares? She's done weirder," Togami replied, dismissive.

"Hm, that is true. . . Who wants to bet on a winner?" Celeste asked innocently, followed by a chorus of no's from her class, causing her to sigh, "too bad."

"Hey! I said we're done!" Junko said, "so shut up, peanut gallery!"

"Peanut gallery?" Togami repeated, slightly offended, "how dare you include the esteemed Byakuya Togami with such rabble."

Celeste rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, you were talking, too."

"It would be wise to listen to her," Sakura stated.

Sayaka nodded in agreement, "She's right, it's not like Junko would listen anyway."

They shut up at that, knowing she was right.

"Quiet now? Good!" Junko said, "Now that that's over, bye-bye everyone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I meant to finish this earlier but uh... life got in the way so sorry about that...
> 
> Anywho, thanks to rambrogizmo for this chapters game! (I kinda wanted to go with four people then couldn't decide who the fourth would be so it became three haha)
> 
> Also please keep up with with suggestions for games and your preferences for winners/losers! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Now it's round three!" Junko said, procuring a machine, "and for this round it's karaoke!"

"Karaoke, really?" Togami incredulously said.

"I must admit, this seems a bit out of place," Sakura admitted.

"Upupupu, karaoke is fun! Almost everyone is good at it," Junko said, "besides you actually need skill to win this because we're using the point system! The two with lowest amount of points will be out!"

"I'm glad Sayaka isn't in this round, personally," Celeste said.

Sayaka smiled, "Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

Sayaka giggled.

"Now, who should be first? Hm, how about. . . Toko!" Junko said.

"W-what?" Toko said, surprised.

Junko shrugged, "You went last in the last round so I thought you should get the honor of going first."

"Hmm, I predict that Leon will have the most points!" Yasuhiro said.

Celeste smirked, "Want to bet?"

"Sure!"

Togami sighed, "Of course that idiot would."

"H-hey, I'm about t-to start," Toko smirked, she would surely impress Master with her performance! She sang "Quarrel with the Doppelgänger" by Wonderfulopportunity.

"She sings. . . surprisingly well," Celeste said.

"Oh, please, most people could do better," Togami said, rolling his eyes.

"Still, it's nothing to scoff at," Sakura said.

"68 points, not bad," Junko said, "next. . . Leon!"

"Hehe," Leon smirked, "time for my debut!" He sang "You're gonna go far kid" by The Offspring.

"He's pretty good," Sayaka said, surprised.

"Doesn't he want to get into music?" Sakura asked.

". . . Yes," Sayaka said, mouth in a thin line.

"Perhaps I will use a scenario such as this," Yamada muttered.

"That's overdone," Celeste said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, Mistress."

"87 points, pretty good. Next. . . Chihiro!"

"I'll do my best," Chihiro said, smiling. He sang "People Allergy" by Kairiki Bear.

"His falsetto is amazing," Sayaka noted.

"He can hit lower notes then I expected," Celeste said.

"Fujisaki-dono is a man of many talents," Yamada agreed.

"Hm, 77 points. Next. . . Mondo!"

Mondo blushed, "Just give me the fucking mic." He sang "Do You" by Rap Monster.

"Oowada-dono can rap?" Yamada said.

"Yes, in Korean, apparently," Celeste said, surprised.

"A whopping 92 points, I'm impressed! Next. . . Ishimaru!" Junko said.

"Pay up, Yasuhiro," Celeste smirked.

"H-hey, I don't have any cash!" Yasuhiro nervously said.

"You used it on those stupid items again," Togami scoffed.

"Hey! My OOPARTs are not stupid!" Ysuhiro angrily replied.

"Don't you have a lot of debt?" Sayaka chimed in.

"Er. . ." Yasuhiro nervously started, "I-I think he's about to start!"

"Very well," Ishimaru said. He sang Japan's national anthem.

". . . I'm not sure why I expected anything different," Celeste said.

"Yes, this is both surprising yet not," Sakura agreed.

"89 points, on the higher end surprisingly," Junko said, "Next. . . Asahina!"

"Oh, yay!" Asahina cheerfully said. She sang "Wildfire" by CIRCRUSH.

"Well, she's certainly better at swimming than singing," Togami stated.

"However, she is not bad," Sakura objected.

"An even 70 points! Next. . . Kyoko!"

"Very well," Kyoko said. She sang "Sand Planet" by Hachi.

"Only 73 points," Junko smiled, "last and certainly least, Mukuro!"

"Oh," Mukuro said. She sang "Babylon" by Tohma.

"Her voice is amazing," Celeste said, surprised.

"Yes, but the song's tempo was too fast," Sayaka noted.

"If it a slower song, I have no doubt she would have done better," Sakura agreed.

"Yet I cannot help but be disappointed by her performance," Yamada muttered.

"58 points, just as disappointing as expected," Junko sighed, "Sis, you and Toko are out!"

The two made their way to the bleachers.

Togami sighed, "As expected, you lost.

"Sorry, master," Toko muttered.

"Now I have no chance of winning."

Celeste smiled smugly, "It seems we both lost the game."

"I don't need your conceited gloating," Togami scoffed.

"At least, Mukuro gets a break from Junko's verbal jabs," Sayaka said.

Mukuro sighed, "There is no escape."

"Upupu, that's true! I'll never stop," Junko said, proudly.

"That is not something you should be proud of," Sakura replied.

"The chances of her caring are lower than my success rate!" Yasuhiro said, proudly.

"You're an idiot," Togami scoffed.

". . . No disagreement? Nothing?" Yasuhiro said, pessimistically.

". . . Guess I'll end it, now," Junko happily said, "bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... later than I wanted... but I had no ideas until settling for this...
> 
> Now why didn't I go with Zephyrius29's idea? The bear would get hurt!! None of these guys know shit about handling bears and it would get hurt and I don't want that, Gundham doesn't want that, and Naegi certainly doesn't either!
> 
> Anywho, I think I'm going with Ahspaniel's alternate endings idea (because I can't decide on one winner). I'm probably gonna do three "finalists" and write an ending for each and maybe some poly endings depending on how I feel... how are they gonna be picked? One is my personal rarepair that I don't think exists, but the other two will be decided by voting so vote!


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, for round four!" Junko smiled, "a sandwich making contest!"

Everyone stared at her, confused by the round.

"A. . . what, exactly?" Kyoko muttered, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"A sandwich making contest! I'm thinking of opening a sandwich shop."

"Since when?" Mukuro said, extremely confused.

Junko shrugged, "Oh, you know, just now."

"Is she serious?" Togami asked.

"Nah, I'm just hungry," Junko smirked.

"I'm getting kinda hungry, too," Yasuhiro muttered.

"We haven't even been here very long," Celeste stated, annoyed.

"I skipped breakfast," Junko said, nonchalant.

"Junko! You need to eat breakfast! We've talked about this," Mukuro said, exasperated.

"She is right," Sakura agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she waved off the concern.

"Are we actually making sandwiches?" Asahina asked.

"Nope! Well, I'll get Mukuro to make me one," Junko said, annoyed when Mukuro didn't immediately get up, "did you hear me or is your idiocy increasing?"

Mukuro sighed, "Anyone else want anything?"

"I'll take a sandwich," Sayaka said.

"May I have a protein shake?" Sakura asked.

"I would ask for tea, however, I know you won't be able to make it to my standards," Celeste stated.

"Nothing you could make would be up to my standards," Togami said.

"Please retrieve my sketch pad, Ikusaba-dono. It should be on a cafeteria table," Yamda said.

"I d-don't w-want anything," Toko muttered.

"I'd like a couple million yen to pay off my debts," Yasuhiro said, smiling.

"No one is going to give you that," Togami snapped.

"Ok," Mukuro said, muttering the list and leaving.

". . . Why is Mukuro allowed to leave?" Ishimaru asked.

"Oh, didn't I say the losers could leave?" Junko answered.

"No," Togami said.

"Oh, whoops," Junko giggled, "you can leave, Mukuro is the only one who can get back in, though!"

"Why?" Sayaka asked.

"No one else is going to fetch whatever I want!" Junko stated, simply.

"That's a good point," Celeste said.

"Back to the game, this round is going to be a scavenger hunt race! Last one to get the" Junko pulled out a hat, "come pick an item but don't look yet! They're all things in the gym by the way."

Everyone still in the game got one, "Ok, now, announce what you got!" Junko said.

"I got. . . a prick," Asahina said, "Hey, Togami!" She ran to him and grabbed him, "he counts right?"

"I am not a prick!" Togami protested.

"You kind of are," Celeste rebutted.

"I am not," Togami protested.

"Yeah, he counts," Junko said, stifling a laugh.

"What? This is an insult! An embarrassment to the Togami name!"

"He's not making it any better," Sayaka noted.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Yasuhiro put a hand on his shoulder in a misguided attempt at comforting him, "If it makes you feel better, I don't think you're that bad, Togamichi!"

Togami just stared at him, before sighing, "It really doesn't."

"One, two, three," Kyoko stated, closing her eyes to think. After a couple of minutes she opened them, "I see," she muttered, before walking to Hifumi. She grabbed his arm, "this is mine."

"I am Mistress's servant," he protested.

"Why would I take a disgusting pig like you as a servant?" Celeste scowled.

"Uh, um, b-because I can make tea to your liking?"

Celeste sat silently, mulling it over, "Hmph, that is true. I suppose you aren't completely worthless."

"Thank you, Mistress!"

"Yep, that counts!" Junko said.

"Dancing garden," Leon said. He walked towards Sayaka, "baby, can I dance in your garden?"

". . . I can't believe that's not the worst pick up line I've heard," Sayaka replied.

Leon shrugged, "I didn't think that would work, but thought I'd try," he grabbed her arm, "she works right?"

Junko nodded, "Yep!"

"Cool. Thanks, Sayaka."

"A rotten river," Ishimaru said. "Hmm. . . going by the trend this, too, is a person?" His eyes lit up in realization before becoming angry, "Junko, do not refer to people as things!"

She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

He sighed, "Toko, I believe you are the required answer."

"O-oh, s-so you thought I w-was rotten all along!" She said, accusingly, "I kn-knew that goody-to-shoes moral compass stuff was an act!"

"No, your name contains the kanji for rotten and river! You are not rotten," Ishimaru replied, grabbing her arm.

Took just scowled.

"Yep!" Junko confirmed.

"Compare ease to spines," Mondo said, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Language, kyodai!" Ishimaru said.

"Sorry," Mondo muttered. Ok, so it had something to do with kanji? Mondo scowled, he still couldn't think of anything. He sighed, walking to Yasuhiro, "your hair is the only thing in here that's spiny," he grabbed Yasuhiro's arm, "is this right?"

"Yep, you're still in!" Junko affirmed.

"C-corpse," Chihiro stuttered, surprised.

Junko's eyes widened, "That's not supposed to be in there," she quickly grabbed the slip, "take another one."

"War blade," Chihiro read, "ah, Mukuro- she's not back yet." He sighed and waited for her return.

"Everyone else has gotten their items, Chihiro is out!"

He sighed, walking to the bleachers, "Oh well."

"Well, looks like-"

"I'm back," Mukuro said, opening the door, "here's your burger, Junko," she stated, pulling it out and handing it to Junko.

"Sis, you interrupted me!" Junko complained, before biting into the burger.

"Oh, sorry. You like grilled cheese, right?" Mukuro said, handing one to Sayaka.

"Yes, thank you."

"And here's Sakura's protein shake," she handed it to Sakura.

"Thank you."

"Hifumi's sketchbook," Mukuro said, handing it to him.

"Thank you, Ikusaba-dono," Hifumi said, "you didn't look in it, correct?"

Mukuro nodded, before sitting down.

"Ok, now, its over, see you next time!" Junko said, munching her burger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like Ishimaru said all the clues are how the kanji of the character's names are read (except Togami but I couldn't resist) so there's some trivia for you!
> 
> Also I saw some comments suggesting fashion and I thought of that too before realizing I have the fashion sense of a turtle. The bigger problem was I have no idea what some of them would even come up with? I might save it for another round though... haven't decided.
> 
> Oh and just so you know votes are one user per chapter meaning you can vote multiple times across chapters for the same character! Or different characters I don't care either way. 
> 
> We're in the final stretch for rounds folks! Only two left before the different endings! (Points for whoever can guess who my winner will be)
> 
> Anywho thanks for reading! And don't forget to vote!


	6. Chapter 6

"Time for round five!" Junko said, "this time we'll do a costume contest! To get into the Halloween spirit!"

"It's the beginning of February," Celeste stated.

"It is never to early for costumes," Hifumi said, "I have costume ideas for everyone-"

"Rejected!" Celeste yelled.

". . . Yes mistress," Hifumi muttered, dejected.

"O-oh, are you sc-scared of what he would put y-you in?" Toko smirked, "w-what kind of perverted c-costumes are you thinking of?"

Celeste narrowed her eyes at the other girl, "No, he would most likely force us in costumes of that dumb anime he watches."

"Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess is not dumb!"

"S-sounds pretty dumb," Toko muttered.

"How dare-" Hifumi started.

Togami cut him off, "Shut up."

"Ok! Now, that that's over the contestants can go backstage for costumes!" Junko said, guiding the remaining five into different areas where costumes were stored.

"I wonder what costumes Junko prepared," Sayaka muttered.

“Nothing can beat the matching devil costumes she and Mukuro wore last year,” Chihiro muttered.

Mukuro blushed, “Please, don’t bring that up. It was really embarrassing.”

“But I was hot and you looked way better than usual,” Junko said.

Mukuro’s blush intensified, “Please.”

Junko stuck her tongue out, “Fiiine, they should be finished changing soon anyway.”

Sure enough, Kyoko came out in a cute witch costume.

“Oh, I thought she would dress up as Sherlock Holmes,” Celeste commented.

“Somehow, that feels overdone,” Sayaka muttered.

“It is a cute costume, though,” Chihiro stated.

“Hmm, it’s pretty good I guess you pass,” Junko said.

“Thank you,” Kyoko replied, going back to change into her usual outfit.

Next Ishimaru came out in a traditional samurai kimono, carrying a sword.

“Little g-goody two shoes, isn’t as m-much of one as h-he wants us to think,” Toko smirked.

“I would never violate the school rules! The sword is fake!” Ishimaru rebutted.

Toko rolled her eyes, “Sure.”

“It is fitting,” Celeste commented.

“You would know about costumes,” Togami scoffed.

Celeste narrowed her eyes at him, “At least I’m not a self-centered prick.”

“You kind of are, though,” Sayaka muttered.

“Passable,” Junko said, waving him off.

“Thank you!” Ishimaru said, returning to his area to change.

Leon came out next, dressed as. . .

“What is that monstrosity?” Togami said.

“Billy Idol!” Mukuro yelled.

Everyone stared at her, expressions ranging from confused to impressed.

“I-I like American music,” she muttered, embarrassed.

“Yeah! Glad to meet another fan,” Leon said, winking.

“That is outrageous enough to pass,” Junko said, giggling.

“Nice!” Leon smiled, going to change back.

Mondo came out next in a Sherlock Holmes outfit.

Junko immediately started laughing, “Oh, oh man, a muscle headed idiot like you Sherlock Holmes? That’s hilarious! Ok, ok, you pass because this is just too good!”

Mondo grumbled, blushing, “Fucking kyoudai, ‘you’d look good in this!’ everyone laughs, like I thought they would. Fucking dumbass.” He quickly left to change, continuing to mutter complaints.

“It wasn’t a bad idea,” Chihiro said, “Junko didn’t have to laugh.”

Mukuro sighed, “She’s like that.”

“We should file a restraining order,” Togami scowled.

“That won’t stop her,” Mukuro replied with a solemn expression.

"Oh good, that prediction came true!” Yasuhiro said, cheerfully.

“That’s not a good thing,” Celeste bluntly stated.

“Yeah It is! I was on a streak of wrongs until that one! Still got that 30% success rate!”

“Unbelievable,” Togami said.

“Actually, with him, it’s completely believable,” Sakura replied.

“Asahina-dono should be last, right?” Yamada said.

“You would know wouldn’t you pig?” Celeste said.

“Please, Mistress, I’m only interested in 2D.”

“Why are you asking?”

“She has not yet come out.”

_Meanwhile..._

Asahina looked around, it was embarrassing but most of the costumes were a little. . . small. She was at the last one, a cat costume. She quickly put on the cat ears, before actually taking out the costume and realizing. . .

“No! I-I’m not coming out this is too much!” _More like too little_ , she thought. On the bright side, it fit, but that was little compensation.

“If you aren’t out in the next minute you’ll lose!” Junko called out.

A minute? Maybe she could try putting something else on. Of course, she’d have to change pretty quickly. But which costume would she wear? She broke a couple of them. She desperately went through the costumes.

“Time’s up!” Junko called.

Asahina sighed, changing back into her usual clothes. “Guess I’m out,” she said, disappointed.

“You did well, Hina,” Sakura said, trying to cheer up her friend.

“Yeah, you got farther than most of us,” Sayaka affirmed.

“What was your costume anyway?” Chihiro asked.

Asahina blushed, “Um, it was. . .”

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer, I was just wondering,” Chihiro said, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yes! Another prediction came true!” Yasuhiro said.

“Have you been predicting things this whole time?” Togami asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Do you know who’s going to win?” Yamada asked.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to predict!” Yasuhiro sighed, “for some reason I can’t get a reading.”

“Ok, that’s it for this round!” Junko said, cutting off any other dialogue, “see you next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late... I’ve been distracted between school and v3 and stardew valley and super Mario odyssey is out today so I decided I had to finish this chapter before getting it!! So here’s this.
> 
> I’m so sorry it’s been so long! This is the last chapter where you can vote by the way so take the opportunity!
> 
> Also I’m thinking of making another of these... except with class 77 and Hajime... I haven’t decided yet so tell me your thoughts about that please.
> 
> As always thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

“Round six! Our next to last round!” Junko said, “is gonna be. . .” She paused.

“Get on with it,” Togami said, rolling his eyes.

“A. . . rock-paper-scissors tournament!”

“. . . What?” Celeste said, surprised.

“Yep! Isn’t it despairingly boring?” She said, “just kidding! Those words don’t go together. I am getting bored though so I figure this’ll finish it quicker!”

Mukuro sighed, “Of course.”

“She does get bored easily. . .” Sayaka said.

“I do have a project to work on. . .” Chihiro muttered.

“And I have a con coming up,” Hifumi stated.

“Thank god, I’ve b-been waiting f-for this to end since it s-started,” Toko said.

“Alright, Mondo vs Ishimaru and Kyoko vs Leon! Go!” Junko ordered.

“I apologize, kyoudai, but I will not lose!” Ishimaru declared.

“Bring it on, kyoudai!” Mondo responded.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

They tied.

They tried again, they tied again.

“Third times the charm,” Junko said, “try again.”

They tied again.

“This isn’t gonna end anytime soon, is it?” Sayaka asked.

“No. No it is not,” Celeste stated, sighing.

“. . . Why don’t Leon and Kyoko go, now?” Chihiro said.

“We already finished,” Kyoko stated, “I won.”

“It’s true, I watched,” Mukuro said.

“I did as well. I can confirm Kyoko won,” Sakura reiterated.

“Damn, I was hoping no one was watching so I’d get another,” Leon pouted.

“Leon will fight whoever loses their battle!” Junko said.

“Whenever that will be,” Togami scoffed.

“They have been tying for about 15 rounds,” Celeste stated.

_Five minutes later..._

“I win!” Ishimaru yelled, victoriously.

“Congrats, kyoudai,” Mondo muttered.

“Good luck against Leon, kyoudai!” Ishimaru cheerfully said.

“Finally! If I knew it would take this long I wouldn’t have done this,” Junko said.

“How many rounds did they even do?” Chihiro asked.

“128,” Celeste stated, “but who is counting?”

“You, considering you started taking bets on how long it would take,” Togami said, annoyed.

“Y-yeah, by the w-way, I won,” Toko smirked.

“Fukawa-dono guessed 127,” Hifumi stated, flipping through his papers, “mistress came in second with 125, and Asahina-dono came in third with 132.”

“Betting is winner take all, no one cares about second or third,” Asahina pointed out.

“. . . Here are your winnings,” Celeste said, handing Toko the bills.

“Hehe, I c-can finally show th-that idiot proper l-literature,” Toko muttered, smirking.

“I’m surprised she didn’t say anything to Togami,” Sayaka said.

“M-master wouldn’t be impressed w-with this ch-chump change,” Toko said.

Togami sighed.

“Ok, enough from the peanut gallery, Leon vs Mondo go!” Junko said.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

They tied.

“Not this again,” Yasuhiro whined.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

Mondo won.

“Heeeeell yeeeaah!” Mondo yelled.

“Congratulations, kyoudai!” Ishimaru said.

Leon sighed, “Well there goes my chance,” he said, moving towards the bleachers.

“. . . It was rock, paper, scissors, what are getting so excited for?” Togami said, dismissive.

“So, our final three are, Kyoko, Mondo, and Ishimaru! Time to move on to the final round!” Junko said, enthusiastically, “finally.”

“Oh, that’s odd, there’s usually a break,” Celeste stated, surprised.

“Like I said, I want to get this over with. The final round is. . .” Junko pauses for dramatic effect, “confess! Ask little Naegi out in front of everyone!”

“Th-that’s a bit. . .” Ishimaru trailed off, blushing.

“That’s. . . that’s fucking embarrassing!” Mondo yelled.

“So you won’t do it?” Junko said.

“I didn’t say that,” Mondo muttered, blushing.

“I’ll go first,” Kyoko said, before anyone else could anything. “Makoto would you. . .” She paused, a faint blush on her cheeks, “would you go out with me?”

“Even stone cold Kyoko got embarrassed! That’s hilarious!” Junko said, laughing. Kyoko, for her part, ignored the jab.

“I’ll get this over with,” Mondo muttered, “Makoto!” He yelled, blush intensifying, “go out with me! . . . Please.” He muttered the last bit.

“Ah, I. . . I suppose that makes it my turn?” Ishimaru said, obviously nervous, “Makoto Naegi! Would you, please, do me the honor of dating me?”

“You’re asking him out, not to marry you! You don’t need to be so formal!” Asahina said.

“Of course I’m not asking him to marry me! We’re underage and homosexual marriage is not legal in Japan! I plan on making it legal when I become prime minister if it is not yet legal at that point!”

“That’s not what I meant. . .” Asahina sighed.

Mondo sighed, “Some things go right over your head, kyoudai.”

“That’s it, everybody! Next time we see who Naegi will choose!” Junko said.

“I’ve been wondering the whole time but why the fuck does she keep doing that?” Leon asked.

Mukuro sighed, “I wish I knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been so long!! I didn’t mean for it too stuff just kinda started happening and I... kind of forgot about this...
> 
> This marks the end of the rounds so next will be dates!! I’m gonna do one for each finalist of course... and probably two polyam dates but I’m still not completely sure about that? Anywho they should be out faster than this was!!
> 
> Ok should I do another story like this with sdr2 characters? Hinata would take Makoto’s place of course...


	8. Date: Ishimaru Kiyotaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAEGI (I love this boy)

Makoto looked in the mirror one more time, making sure he looked good for his date with Ishimaru. He had to admit he was nervous, this would be his first date with the other boy after all. In the middle of his final check he heard the door, checking the clock, he realized it was time. He opened the door to see a happy, nervous Ishimaru.

“Good evening, Makoto! I have done research and found a traditional date consists of going to dinner and seeing a movie, however,” Ishimaru sighed, frowning, “I cannot afford either, so I have elected to make dinner, instead.”

Makoto smiled, “That sounds great.”

The two made their way to the cafeteria, Ishimaru going to the kitchen to get the meal he prepared. Unfortunately, he couldn’t find the food. Teruteru was in the kitchen, however, so Ishimaru elected to ask him what happened.

“Ah, Teruteru, would you happen to know what happened to the food I prepared?”

“Oh, that? I- wait, you made that?” Teruteru glanced nervously at the trash can, not wanting a lecture on wasting food, or the detention he would probably get for being wasteful.

“Yes, I. . . I made it for a date,” Ishimaru replied.

Teruteru’s eyes lit up with. . . something Ishimaru honestly did not want to think about, “In that case, why don’t I make it up to you? I’ll prepare something truly. . . decadent.”

Ishimaru paused, considering the offer, “What do you mean, make it up to me?”

Teruteru began sweating nervously, pushing Ishimaru out of the kitchen, “I’ll prepare something for you, don’t worry! Go have fun,” he winked suggestively, closing and locking the door to the kitchen.

“What happened?” Makoto asked, confused as to why the taller boy didn’t have any plates.

“I. . . am not completely sure,” Ishimaru admits, “however, it appears our upperclassman, Teruteru Hanamura, is making us a meal.”

Makoto brightened at this, “The ultimate chef? That’s definitely something to look forward to!”

“What should we do to fill the time?" Ishimaru asked.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Makoto suggested.

“A sound suggestion! There is a park nearby, shall we go there?”

“Sounds like fun.”

So, the two went on a walk, Makoto about to shyly try to hold hands with Ishimaru.

“Ah!”

Makoto jumped at the other’s sudden exclamation. Looking up, he noticed Ishimaru walking to an old lady holding grocery bags. He smiled at the other boy, glad to be on a date with someone so caring.

“Ma’am, let me help you with your groceries,” Ishimaru said, reaching for the old lady’s bags.

“Let me help, too,” Makoto said, running over and taking a couple of bags himself.

“Thank you, young man,” the lady smiled, as the trio walked to her home, “let me give you something as a thank you.”

“That is unnecessary ma’am, helping is its own reward!” Ishimaru said.

“Nonsense,” the lady said, “here, have a piece of candy,” she ignored the boys protests, placing a jelly candy in his and Makoto’s hands.

“Thank you ma’am,” Makoto said, giving a charming smile.

The rest of the walk went similarly, Makoto trying to hold the other boys hand, only for Ishimaru to become preoccupied helping or lecturing someone. Culminating with the duo running away from some delinquents, circling back to Hope’s Peak.

“I don’t understand,” Ishimaru said, “why would anyone purposefully skip school and smoke in front of a convenience store? Why throw away your future like that?”

Makoto shrugged, “People deal with hardship differently, don’t hold it against them.”

Ishimaru sighed, “I suppose. . .”

Makoto smiled, “Don’t worry too much, our food should be ready.”

“I. . . I can’t not worry,” Ishimaru said, concerned, “I feel as though I should help them, but I am unsure how.”

Makoto nodded, “That’s one of the great things about you, Taka, you care about everyone.”

Ishimaru blushed, unused to getting compliments, “You are a wonderful person, too, Makoto!”

Makoto giggled, finally getting the chance to hold the other boy’s hand.

Ishimaru took his hand and frowned, “. . . I apologize, Makoto. I feel that this date has not been. . . as pleasant like I had planned.”

Makoto furrowed his brow, “What? I had fun!”

Ishimaru looked confused, “You did?

“I always have fun when I’m with you!” Makoto stated.

Ishimaru blushed, “I- you-you do?”

“I do,” Makoto smiled, “If you want to continue, we could watch some movies in my room.”

“Ah! Is that what they call “Netflix and chill?” Ishimaru asked, eyes lighting up in an innocent curiosity.

Makoto sputtered, “I- it- it can be.”

“I see. Well then, let us go Netflix and chill!”

“No, I. . . that’s not. . . sure. Sure,” Makoto said, not wanting to explain and ruin it. “Let’s. . . let’s go.” He glanced around, hoping no one heard the last part of their conversation, before going to his room with Ishimaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, at least a month ago: dates should be out faster  
> Me, now: god has forsaken me as I have forsaken my readers
> 
> Seriously though, sorry it took so long but here’s the first date! Ishimaru is here! He’s... a good guy... one of my favs honestly... (but half of the class are my favs whoops)
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	9. Dates: Mondo Oowada

Makoto slipped on a thicker jacket before heading out. Mondo had told him to wear something warm, because he would take Makoto on a ride, and that it could get cold. Taking a second glance at the current temperature, he added a scarf for good measure. Afterwards, he left the building where Mondo was waiting for him.

 

Mondo smiled, “Ready to ride?”

 

Makoto nodded, “Yep!” He was nervous, but also kind of excited. He had never ridden a motorcycle before.

 

Mondo helped him mount it, before putting a helmet on him, “Safety first.”

 

“Then why aren’t you wearing a helmet?” Makoto asked.

 

Mondo blushed, “I only got one helmet. ‘Sides I’m used to riding without a helmet.”

 

Makoto smiled, “We’ll need another helmet if we do this again.”

 

Mondo smiled at the thought of it, “Hold on tight,” he revved the engine and Makoto wrapped his arms around the bigger boy’s waist. Mondo fidgeted, not used to the intimate contact.

 

And so their drive began, it was nice, the wind in his hair, the scarf billowing behind - wait how was Mondo’s hair not moving? Must be some strong hair gel, Makoto decided.

 

They soon arrived to their destination, an adoption event run by the Ultimate breeder and his partners. There were loads of different kinds of animals, from dogs to cats to even a hedgehog! Makoto had a lot of fun looking at them all and petting some of the more friendly ones. He noticed Mondo staring longingly at a Maltese.

 

“Hey, is something wrong?” Makoto asked.

 

“No! No, it’s just,” Mondo paused, before sighing, “he looks just like Chuck.”

 

Makoto nodded, “Yeah, the golden retriever looks like my old dog. But you know what? We got a new dog recently and even though it’s not the same, it does help.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah! Never thought about gettin’ a new dog! Maybe I will!” Mondo said, smiling.

 

Makoto smiled, and the duo started looking. “How about a Doberman? Or a German Shepherd?”

 

Mondo shook his head, “Nah, I’d like somethin’ smaller. Somethin’ closer to Chuck’s size y’know?”

 

Makoto nodded, “Sure.”

 

The two looked around some more, “how about something other than a dog?” Makoto asked, holding up a mouse.

 

Mondo shook his head, “I’d rather have a dog.”

 

“Alright,” Makoto replied, going back towards the dogs. Mondo sneezed, or, well, Makoto hoped it was a sneeze, considering how loud it was.

 

“Cold?” Makoto asked, taking off his scarf and placing it around Mondo’s neck.

 

“Thanks,” Mondo muttered. The scarf smelled like Makoto, an earthy, comforting scent.

 

“Oh! How about this one?” Makoto said, suddenly, petting a Pomeranian.

 

“Yeah, he’s perfect,” Mondo smiled, holding the small dog, petting it.

 

They went over to the table Gundham day at. “I think we’ll adopt him,” Mondo said.

 

“Fwahaha! I see, you have chosen a familiar! The contract is prepared, all that is needed is a seal proving the pact.” Gundham pulled out a piece of paper, pointing to a signature line.

 

Mondo signed.

 

“The pact has been sealed, you are bound for life with your new companion,” Gundham declared.

 

“What’ll you name him?” Makoto asked.

 

“I was thinkin’ Bruce,” Mondo replied, “that sound good?”

 

“Why are you asking me?”

 

“I was hoping we could go out again, you could visit him, er, and me,” Mondo said, embarrassed.

 

Makoto smiled, “I’d like that. Sound good to you, Bruce?”

 

The small dog yipped in agreement.

 

Makoto laughed, “Glad we all agree.”

 

Mondo slid his hand in the other boy’s, so they walked hand in hand.

 

“Hey, um, how are we going to keep him on your bike?”

 

“Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the ground* I live!
> 
> Seriously though sorry it’s been so long I blame college...
> 
> And you get the dogs name? (Chuck like Chuck Norris Bruce like Bruce lee haha yeah)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!!


	10. Dates: Kyoko Kirigiri

Naegi was curious as to where Kyoko would take him. She was a pretty private person, so he honestly had no idea what she had in mind. As such, he dressed practically, a nice-ish shirt and simple khakis with his usual shoes. Soon enough, she knocked on the door and he answered. 

“Are you ready to go?” She asked, giving him a quick look over. She wore a simple lavender dress over tights with a nice leather jacket over it. 

Naegi nodded in response, “Yep! Can I ask where we’re going?”

Kyoko smiled playfully, “We’re going to an escape room.”

”I’ve never been to one, are they fun?” 

“I enjoy them a lot,” she answered. It made some sense, Naegi thought, that the ultimate detective liked a puzzle like that. 

“Come on, we’ll miss our reservation,” Kyoko directed, beginning a brisk walk.

Naegi quickly followed, making some light conversation along the way.

———

The room had been fun, the theme was an archeological dig of an ancient church. Kyoko made quick work of some of the earlier puzzles, while Naegi elected to work on a sliding puzzle while she did. Kyoko praised him when he solved it, which basically amounted to her commenting on the speed he did it. They were momentarily baffled when what appeared to be a confessional opened, before Naegi sat on the seat in it, triggering the next door to open. Again, Kyoko took the lead, quickly freeing a rather disturbing statuette that Naegi was relegated to hold. It was surprisingly heavy, and he was glad to put it down, when they unlocked the next room. Afterwards, they had to go back to the beginning, matching runes from the room the statue now rested in with a pamphlet they had found at the very beginning. They figured out the word, DIGS, and putting the letters into a alphabet lock, giving them the key to exit the room. They successfully escaped within the hour time limit and took a commemorative photo that Naegi had saved on his phone.

“That was fun!” Naegi stated, happily, before bashfully continuing, “I’m not sure how much help I was though.”

”You were helpful,” Kyoko replied, a small smile on her lips, “you remembered the runes and the pamphlet, which is impressive in and of itself.”

Naegi shyly rubbed the back of his head, “My memory is just pretty good is all.”

Kyoko cocked her head, as though surprised by his humility, ”Besides, I’m not sure I would’ve gotten sitting in the confessional, and you make quick work of the slide puzzle, which sped us up nicely.” 

“Really?” Naegi smiled, big and bright, “I’m glad I could help! We should do another one sometime.”

Kyoko smiled at him, chuckling at his enthusiasm, “We should.” She slid her hand into his, and the two happily walked back to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’m gonna finish this in a quick, timely manor
> 
> Me, seven months later: why am I like this
> 
> I am gonna try to write more though honestly. Probably.
> 
> Seriously though I think part of the reason it took so long is that to be honest I don’t really like naegiri?? (I’m a naekusaba/mukugiri/naekusabagiri kind of guy so. Yeah) but if you’ve stuck with this despite that thank very very much and I really am sorry this took so long but again thank you and as always please enjoy!!
> 
> (Also escape rooms are super fun I based that part on my own experience)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: says I'm gonna remake my fangan ronpa  
> Also me: writes this instead
> 
> Ok so this is just... here because I thought it'd be like... funny or something?
> 
> Anywho, this is gonna be composed of different... "levels" I guess I'll call them... and I kind of need ideas for them... if you would kindly give some that'd be great! (Don't worry ill say who I got the idea from)
> 
> Also if you want to say who you want to win (or don't want to win (or both)) because I'll be taking who everyone wants into consideration


End file.
